Fight or Flight
by Rennie75
Summary: 3 Chapter standalone on the fun of Oliver's senses and sensory overload - not related to my Vigilante/ Team Arrow series. Always, always Olicity! :) There's an M rated sequel titled Primal if you are interested in more!
1. Chapter 1

**AN** – Not sure where this came from as I fully intended to just rest until the new episode tomorrow but this suddenly sprang to my mind and wouldn't leave. This is definitely a quick little stand-alone unrelated to the Vigilante/ Team Arrow series but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

**DISCLAIMER** – Would love to "own" Oliver Queen but alas that's not the case unfortunately! No infringement intended, no profit gained.

* * *

Before the island, Oliver Queen unknowingly floated through life in a dream-like state. He would have easily and proudly told anyone of the fun he'd had whether it was his exploits with women or his brushes with the law. Everything was at his fingertips and he took everything offered with no thought. His life was bright, fast, easy and required little of him. However, Oliver's memories of his fun were always a little unclear, imprecise, blurry but he always blamed that on the alcohol. He sped through life, through women, unaware, unconcerned and untouched…that was all before the island though.

The island taught him how to survive and survival is unequivocally intertwined with awareness. Time and necessity taught him to process information differently. He learned to recognize the scent of water as water is essential for survival. He could feel the dampness of the cave sinking into his bones in the early morning hours before it was warmed by the sun. He could hear the rain drops on the rocks, the leaves and even on his skin. He became familiar with the gritty feel of the dirt in his hands, the texture and scent of individual plants, the taste of individual animals. The weight of each arrow and the tension in his bow became part of him. He could also smell blood, others and his own. He knew the feel of a blade slicing through skin, others and his own. His world, his survival was dependent on his senses and his processing of the information – fight or flight was the survivor's only options.

When he first arrived home he cursed the fact that the pre-island memories were just dull aches whereas the island remained a fresh wound constantly fighting for his awareness. The island memories were not pleasant but they were crystal clear and emblazoned into his very being. An unexpected side effect of his survival skills was that he often found his old life overwhelming. He was distracted by his new impressions of the old sights, sounds, scents of this world whether it was fine silk, old brandy, worn leather or the scent of a woman's perfume. There were times when his senses were overloaded and yet the information still seeped into his brain as if on its own accord and he wasn't sure what to do about it – fight or flight.

He uses his survival senses on his missions as the Hood and now as the Arrow, always to his advantage, always under his command. He can hear not only hear footsteps but gain knowledge of the person's build, style. He can anticipate what attack a fighter will chose based on his or her body movements or even their eyes. He's comfortable in the darkness of the night as he simply uses his other senses to process his environment and opponent – the sharp smell of a recently fired gun, the heavy footfall of the wounded, the metallic clangs of his new urban jungle. He sees the world differently than others and it's an advantage here. His survival skills stay sharp and are perfectly suited to his night life as he chooses – fight or flight.

It was only after the Count that he first realized Felicity's presence pulls at his survival senses differently than others and commands much of his attention. It wasn't that he wasn't aware of her before, didn't process her as he did others because he did. He didn't lie to her when he said he checked her out before he brought her on his team. He noted when she switched to a new shampoo, placed his hand often at her elbow just to feel the softness of skin there, he cringed when the Count fondled the silky hair of her ponytail, he always knew the color of her fingernails, he thought of her when he smelled cinnamon as that was the gum she favored, her voice was now the one he found himself listening to even if it was only in his own head and it was her laugh that first made him smile. He's known the sights, sounds and scents of Felicity Smoak since meeting her. He does not, however, know her taste and he finds more and more of his thoughts are focused on the need to discover that – fight or flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN** – Yeah, apparently I don't understand the meaning of "one shot" any more that I understand "complete"! :) Not sure why I felt the need to continue this other than the fact that I'm afraid tonight's new episode won't bring much Olicity fun! I've enjoyed the Vigilante/ Team Arrow universe of my stories that I've been living in lately and tonight will be a rough push back into "reality"!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still not mine, never gonna be mine!

* * *

Oliver Queen left the committee meeting tense though with his playboy CEO façade in place no one was aware of his heightened state of alert. There was too much noise and not just the concerns, accusations being bandied about inanely by those in attendance. There was also the static from the conference call phone, incessant tapping of pens, even the nervous throat clearing grated his already tense nerves. It was as if there was an endless barrage of information fighting for his attention and he was unable to turn off his island honed senses. It took an enormous amount of restraint to appear calm, unflappable when your senses were raging just under the surface.

He was relieved to see John Diggle holding an empty elevator for his use. _Even the pointless elevator music would be soothing_, Oliver thought as he nodded a greeting to his friend.

Diggle wasn't like most and did note that Oliver was tense. He understood Oliver's battles even if the other man had never verbalized them. Diggle had served in war zones and understood the scars soldiers returned home with and even had some of his own. The adjustment to normal civilian life was always difficult and Oliver's war zone was more intense, personal than most. Diggle simply stood guard next to him and was relieved he had asked Felicity Smoak to program the elevators to lower the music and to allow them private passage between floors. It was enough to take the immediate edge off of Oliver's tension and allow him a few quiet breaths. _Let's just hope Felicity can work some more magic before tonight's mission_, Diggle thought. The mission and night itself usually calmed Oliver but Diggle knew that working with an Oliver on the edge was always more dangerous.

Felicity knew the meeting would be rough and fully expected the tense Oliver who stepped off the elevator. She exchanged looks with John and his nod only served to confirm her expectations. It was unfortunate that QC business was going to aggravate him further but Felicity planned to get that out of the way quickly.

"Oliver, there was some forms and documents you need to sign." Felicity spoke quietly instead of in her usually animated fashion. She followed Oliver into his office and pointed toward the array of documents neatly stacked and flagged on his desk.

Even without John's experience Felicity had noted Oliver's heightened senses early. Felicity's mom suffered from migraines and it was a similar look in Oliver's eyes that first caught Felicity's attention. She noted the pain in his eyes even as he smiled and spoke politely. Next, she noticed when he cringed as an HR assistant walked by. He had mentioned the strong scent of her perfume and even called it by name. Felicity hadn't been able to smell anything much less identify the name brand of the scent and the woman had been stand close to her before walking by Oliver. The next clue was when he had turned with a questioning look at her desk drawer when he had visited her in the IT department. She hadn't understood at the time and he had avoided her question. Only later when she noted the missed call and voicemail timed well with his visit did she understand. The revelation of Oliver as the Hood had simply explained her observations and provided additional examples of his skills and abilities as well as the price he paid for them.

After choosing to help Oliver and John, Felicity had also chosen to change some of her habits in order to ease his burden. She switched her shampoo, stopped wearing perfume completely and even kept the music down at the lair. The lair was clearly his sanctuary and she was particularly careful there. As his EA, she had taken further steps to ease the background noise with several noise reductions on both of their computers and phones. It seemed he struggled less as the months had gone by but there were still rough days. _Apparently, today is a rough one, _Felicity thought as she saw the tension in his shoulders as he started to sign the papers.

Oliver did feel some tension ease as he settled into his chair with only Felicity and Diggle near him. He had realized early that both had a calming effect on him. He was able to relax around them and even at times forgot they were in the lair with him which both surprised and annoyed him. He also took note of each change they implemented on his behalf and again he was surprised and annoyed. Surprised they noticed and wanted to help him without even talking to him and annoyed they noticed and wanted to help him without even talking him. It seemed there were more options than just fight or flight now and he found he didn't want to fight their efforts nor did he wish to flee from the resulting comforts.

Felicity stepped in close to retrieve the signed papers and Oliver timed his breath accordingly. He knew she had stopped wearing perfume for his benefit but he didn't think she fully appreciated the fact that the scent of her was far more compelling than anything from a bottle. He also didn't think she understood that her presence while comforting, relaxing on one level was also exhilarating on another.

He had been with women since his return but none were quite the right fit. He now realized that he had tried to both re-create and atone for the past by pursuing his connection to Laurel. Helena certainly appealed to his darker side but in truth he found he wanted more light in his life. McKenna was a perfectly logical, normal choice but that was perhaps why he couldn't fit her into his not so normal life. Isabel Rochev was simply expedient on many levels but not someone he did or could care about or allow into his life past his bed. He had resigned himself to such a future – a return to a string of nameless women, none of whom merited or required anything past sex. He had tried to convince himself that was best and all that he deserved…he tried to ignore the temptation of his beautiful, vivacious and clever IT girl even as she became more than his assistant, more than his friend. Oliver again took a deep breath as Felicity passed behind his chair on her way back out.

He treasured the comfort, peace and even light that she and John, but Felicity in particular, had brought into his life. He knew he didn't deserve it but he finally acknowledged that he was not only better for it but also willing to work to deserve it. There would be no more flights from his sanctuary but he would fight for it.

Oliver watched the sway of Felicity's hips as she walked from his office and he saw the look of concern shared by his friends. Right now, it seemed he would need to fight himself and his own urges to keep the comfort of Felicity in his life. He wasn't ready to risk the joy, peace, light of her even for the exhilaration of finally solving the mystery of her taste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN** – I think I've been remiss about this on this story and my other ongoing Arrow story so pls let me say this now with enthusiasm and gratitude: THANK YOU! I am always just giddy to see that people are actually checking out my stories! The reviews are absolutely priceless and yes, I do check the faves/ follows for warm fuzzies too! I also love that you guys encourage me to disregard such terms as "oneshot" and "complete"! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** No infringement intended as Arrow and all characters belong to others!

* * *

Oliver continued to adjust to his new life and as he relaxed into the rhythm of it he was able to gain some respite from the sensory overload. He also found he could learn to focus better through the distractions…and Felicity became his favorite focus to perfect this skill.

Anyone could see her bright clothes, pink lipstick or even her intelligence and humor so Oliver focused on finding out what others missed. Anyone could note Felicity bites her bottom lip when uncertain but most wouldn't realize how she also curls her toes inside her shoes at the same time. Not everyone would notice her rambling was always preceded by a deep breath that she holds just a second longer than normal. Oliver noted all of these things and more.

He focused on her to block out the white noise of the office. He focused on her when they were in the lair and nerves were on edge about a mission. He focused on her when she joined them in the field for a mission.

He learned to read her mood based solely on her voice as when he was on a mission it was only her voice in his ears that could distract or focus him. He still couldn't figure out how she managed to do both so skillfully.

He learned to read her smiles – polite, patient, fake, happy and even angry.

He learned to read her eyes – he found he liked when they lingered on his chest or abs or any part of his body while he trained. He knew the feel them searching him for injury after each mission or measuring his mood after each QC meeting.

He learned to read her walk – confident stride more times than not but sometimes hesitant, unsure and sometimes even angry.

He learned to interpret the looks and exchanges between her and Diggle. Oliver knew he brought them together but he also acknowledged that just has he found a new rhythm for his life that they both had done the same. At times he was jealous of the ease of their relationship but he was still glad they had one another and that they both stayed with him.

On this particular night, Diggle and Felicity were bantering easily over the comms. Diggle was outside to monitor guest and vendor activity even though no trouble was expected. Felicity was inside the gala with him and clearly she was bored as she continued to ramble to Diggle about the event's fashion statements. Oliver doubted Diggle followed the conversation any better than he did but he noticed the man never tried to discourage or interrupt Felicity.

Oliver himself found comfort in her voice in his ear as he no longer enjoyed the society functions he still needed to participate in to maintain his cover. Again, he felt like he was on sensory overload – the music was too loud and yet he could still hear loud laughter and the high pitched clinking of champagne glasses, the sea of brightly colored dresses seemed to be a distorted clash of an abstract painting, the stench of richly cooked meats did not blend well with the equally rich perfumes and colognes of the guests. Oliver was feeling pressured from every side and was working to maintain his calm façade when Felicity approached. He realized he had somehow missed the last part of the conversation as her look clearly prompted him to reply.

Issuing a gentle sigh, she tugged lightly on his arm and spoke in her polite official tone, "Mr. Queen, I need to provide a quick update on the numbers we have been waiting on. Could we please step outside with me?" Oliver quickly latched on to the excuse and with a quick apology to the group around him left with Felicity on his arm.

Oliver approached the edge of the balcony and tried to relax his clenched jaw even as he tried to tamp down his raging senses. He could feel Felicity just behind him as she continued to scan the ballroom for any new dangers. The dangers tonight are dressed in tuxedos and dresses but Oliver has long known they are no less dangerous so he appreciates Felicity's concern even if it's overdone.

He knows Felicity thinks she's shielding him by interrupting and dragging him to the balcony for peace but now his newly honed skill of focusing on her engages fully and directs his attention accordingly. Instead of enjoying the cool respite of the relatively quiet night air and he hears the rustle of her dress as she shifts her weight from foot to foot, he notes her elevated breathing as she mumbles under her breath and he can even hear the whisper of the hair she rarely wears down as she flicks it impatiently. She still wears no perfume but her entire being seems to be speaking to him and for once, Oliver gives in and listens. _It can't hurt to listen, to feel for just a moment – to let down my guard_. He takes a couple deep breaths as he places his hands on the balcony railing and closes his eyes. He opens his senses to her, to the call of his instincts to know her now.

With that single thought in mind, Oliver turns to face her and easily places his hands at her hips to steady her. He hides a smile as she is clearly startled her both by his sudden turn and their close proximity. He really thought he could listen for just a moment, that he had conditioned himself to accept Felicity inside his personal space. He quickly understood he couldn't afford to get distracted by her in the office or at night so he had already been fighting this battle and he had foolishly thought he had won.

This night though was different though – this night he was on edge, tense and more in need of her than ever. This night the darkness and Felicity combined together to offer a tempting new sensation and the long held desire to know Felicity's taste was something he could no longer deny.

It's only in the darkness of night that he allows his senses free reign and embraces the rush of the impressions. It's only at night that he fully trusts and acts on his instincts. As Oliver stares into Felicity's eyes he realizes that he should have known not to be out at night alone with Felicity without at least one mask in place. He acknowledges this even as he pulls her to him roughly for full body contact before he lowers his head to meet her lips. Despite the pull of his instincts and the demand to know Felicity, the kiss wasn't rough…it was tender, exploratory, teasing…until Diggle's voice over the comms pulls them back.

"Nice night, huh? Perhaps you two should move it back inside before there's more gossip. Not to mention one Thea Queen is about to make an entrance." Diggle ended on a chuckle. His position as back-up outside had allowed the perfect vantage point to see the kiss shared by his friends. While he had no objection to a union between them he didn't think now was the appropriate place for the Arrow and his IT partner to get it on.

At that very moment, Thea appeared in the doorway asking for Oliver's help. Oliver met her gaze briefly before returning his eyes to Felicity. She had kept her eyes on him despite the growing blush on her cheeks. Oliver couldn't help the grin as he realized he now knew Felicity's taste and it was simply Felicity: light, bright and irresistible. His grin grew a little wider as he tightened his grip on her hips and winked at her.

He knew flight was her best choice but Oliver was just beginning to realize how willing he was to fight for her.

* * *

**AN2** – Ok, surely we can all agree this is really COMPLETE now, right?! :)


End file.
